perfect stalker
by jaz-Q
Summary: "Kim Yesung, ijinkan aku selamanya menjadi satu-satunya stalker dalam hidupmu. Menikahlah denganku." / Request from Anggita clouds


**PERFECT STALKER**

**.**

**.**

**Yesung FF**

**.**

**.**

_Ff ini adalah story dari FanVid punya Anggita Clouds yang diinbox-in di FB. Ide cerita bukan punya saya. Tugas saya hanya merangkainya menjadi sebuah cerita._

_Alur lincah, dan gesit, jadi pandai melompat._

_Let's check it..._

_Happy reading_

_._

_._

Cho Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya mencegah sopirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang sedang memarahi, emm, atau mengomel, atau mungkin memaki mereka karena nyaris menyerempetnya yang sedang menyeberang jalan. Entahlah, namja tampan itu tak mendengarnya sebagai sesuatu yang buruk. Atau tepatnya dia sama sekali tak mendengar apapun, karena pandangannya terlalu fokus pada bibir ranum namja manis di depannya yang tak berhenti bergerak.

Maksudnya tak berhenti mengomel.

"Hei, tuan! Hallo! Apa ada orang?"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat namja itu melambaikan tangannya cukup dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ah, ne? Jadi apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit. Agashi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu. Dan aku rasa kau terlalu muda untuk mengidap rabun dekat. Aku namja tuan," ucap namja manis itu memprotes ucapan Kyuhyun.

Ayolah Kyuhyun tahu sosok di depannya adalah namja. Hanya saja dia sedang memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya memang kenyataan. Karena namja di hadapannya terlalu cantik dan manis untuk ukuran seorang pria.

"Mianhae. Kalau begitu, apa aku perlu memberikan ganti rugi? Atau mungkin aku bisa mengantar anda?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku rasa kau terburu-buru tuan, Cho. Silahkan lanjutkan perjalanan anda. Dan lain kali harap hati-hati," ucap si manis dan berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun menggapai tangan namja itu. "Apa kau mengenalku?" tanyanya.

Alis si pemuda manis bertaut. Lalu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun dan menoleh ke satu arah. Lalu menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk sebuah gedung tinggi.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati sebuah iklan di layar besar di gedung itu. Sebuah iklan resort terbaru yang dalam sehari akan diputar lebih dari 20 kali itu. Iklan yang juga menampilkan dirinya sebagai penggagas berdirinya resort itu. Kyuhyun lupa kalau dia pengusaha muda yang cukup terkenal.

Satu cengiran haram muncul di bibirnya sebelum menoleh. Sambil berpikir, mencari alasan lain untuk menahan namja manis itu lebih lama bersamanya. Tapi terlambat. Entah sejak kapan namja manis itu menghilang. Bahkan tanpa pamit padanya.

"Kita hampir terlambat, tuan," ucapan sang sopir mengusiknya.

Namja tampan itu berjalan kembali ke mobilnya. Mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat mencari eksistensi dari namja yang telah mencuri hatinya pada pandangan pertama. Tapi nihil. Sepertinya kupon hidupnya hari ini bertuliskan 'anda belum beruntung'. Dan Kyuhyun harus mencari kupon lain yang bertulis 'silahkan coba lagi' untuk mencari tahu dan lebih dekat dengat malaikatnya tadi.

.

Siwon meletakkan sebuah map di depan atasannya. Sepupunya sendiri. Membuat namja tampan itu menoleh.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya tak tertarik.

"Bukankah kau memintaku mencari tahu tentang Yesung?"

"Yesung? Siapa Yesung?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Choi Siwon menghela nafas. "Kau bersikap aneh beberapa hari ini, karena namja yang bahkan kau tidak tahu namanya? Aku malu menjadi saudaramu, Cho Kyuhyun," komentarnya yang langsung mendapat sambutan antusias dari pria di depannya.

"Jadi namanya Yesung?" tanyanya seraya membuka map yang sempat nganggur.

"Namanya Kim Yesung. Dia bekerja sebagai penyanyi di sebuah cafe di sebelah kantor baru perusahaan ayahmu. Dia hanya ada di sana setiap sabtu dan minggu. Memiliki banyak penggemar pria dan wanita, baik yang tergila-gila pada wajah ataupun suaranya. Dia tidak punya kekasih, tapi aku tak menjamin dia single. Bintangnya Virgo, warna kesukaan merah dan hitam. Dia pendiam, namun kadang bisa menjadi sangat cerewet. Dan..."

"Wow! Dari mana kau dapatkan semua informasi itu, hyung?"

Siwon angkat bahu. "Bukankah kau suka yang mendetail?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Gomapta!"

"Traktir aku di sana, kudengar menu di sana berkelas."

"Tentu saja. Nanti sepulang kerja kita ke sana."

.

.

_**Yesung menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan seseorang tengah mengikutinya. Namja manis itu menoleh, dan seorang namja yang –mungkin- sedang menyamar, sedikit gugub saat melihatnya tiba-tiba menoleh.**_

_**Kim Yesung berbalik mendekati namja itu.**_

"_**Kau mengikutiku? Wae?"**_

"_**A...,em itu..."**_

"_**Aku lapar, mau menemaniku makan?" pertanyaan Yesung berubah. Jauh dari topik awal.**_

_**Si penguntit mengerjab bingung. "Ta-tapi..."**_

"_**Ini sudah terlalu terlambat untuk makan siang. Kau bisa sakit maag lho," ucap Yesung. **_

_**Si penguntit tampak gelagapan. Malu sekaligus bingung dengan namja yang ia ikuti itu.**_

"_**Kajja. Lagi pula, sepertinya kau bukan orang jahat."**_

"_**Darimana kau tahu?"**_

_**Yesung memasang pose berpikir. "Mungkin..., karena kau tampan?"**_

"_**Ya! Apa kau selalu bersikap baik pada penguntit hanya karena dia tampan?"**_

"_**Ani! Aku juga baik pada gadis cantik," jawab Yesung sambil tertawa.**_

_**Si penguntit mendengus kesal. Tapi akhirnya menuruti Yesung untuk makan siang bersamanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dan seperti yang ia janjikan, Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar mengajak sepupunya ke cafe tempat namja manis, Kim Yesung bekerja. Tentunya bukan sekedar sebagai rasa terima kasih, melainkan karena dia ingin bertemu kembali dengannya.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil celingukan mencari pujaan hatinya.

Siwon tak menyahut. Sibuk memesan makanan dan minuman.

"Itu dia! Hei, lihat, itu dia!" ucap si namja Cho bersemangat.

Namja tampan yang satunya menoleh. Sedikit tersenyum saat melihat namja manis yang tengah membungkukkan badan, sebelum akhirnya duduk di depan piano klasik yang menunggunya untuk dimainkan.

Detik selanjutnya, Cho Kyuhyun telah terpana pada suara dan permainan piano namja yang telah sepenuhnya mencuri hatinya.

Sampai permainan berakhir, namja itu tak mengalihkan perhatiaannya sedikitpun dari namja bernama Kim Yesung itu.

Cho Kyuhyun langsung berdiri, dan bersiap mendekati Yesung untuk menyapanya, saat ia melihat seorang pemuda tampan lebih dulu mendekati namja manis itu dengan membawa satu buket besar bunga.

"Ya! Hyung! Kau bilang dia tidak punya kekasih?" ucapnya pada Siwon yang masih menikmati makanannya.

Siwon menoleh. Dan melihat Yesung yang menggandeng namja tampan yang memberinya bunga tadi masuk ke ruang khusus karyawan.

"Aku bilang aku tak menjamin dia single kan? Mungkin saja dia punya tunangan atau sudah menikah?" ucap Siwon cuek.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun mendelik.

Siwon tertawa. "Tenang saja, namja itu bukan kekasihnya. Aku jamin!"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku mengikutinya dan melihat serta mendengar sendiri, Cho!"

Senyum yang sempat luntur dari wajah Kyuhyun seketika kembali timbul.

"Kau mau kuperkenalkan padanya?"

"Bolehkah?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

Siwon mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau namja tadi kekasihnya?"

"Memang kenapa? Kau hanya ingin mengenalnya kan? Atau kau bermaksud lain?"

Kyuhyun berdecih.

Sepupunya ini bodoh atau pura-pura? Untuk apa Kyuhyun memintanya mengikuti dan menyelidiki tentang Yesung, jika hanya sekedar untuk berkenalan?

"Kita tunggu di parkiran saja. Dia tidak suka aku mengikutinya sampai ke dalam ruangan itu."

.

.

"_**Ya! Cukup. Jangan ikuti aku sampai ke dalam! Ini ruangan pribadiku!"**_

"_**Kenapa?"**_

_**Yesung mendesah. "Bukan hal besar, tuan Stalker. Hanya saja ada hal-hal yang perlu aku jaga untukku sendiri."**_

"_**Itu bukan jawaban yang memuaskan."**_

"_**Memang apa yang kau harapkan? Lagipula kau sudak terlalu banyak bertanya padaku. Apa belum cukup?"**_

"_**Ku rasa..., memang begitu."**_

_**Yesung menatap kesal namja di depannya. "Baiklah, hanya dari pintu, dan jangan masuk, jangan berkomentar apalagi tertawa!"**_

"_**Baiklah..."**_

_**Dengan ragu Yesung membuka pintu ruangannya, memperlihatkan bagian dalam tempat itu pada si penguntit. Lalu segera menutupnya kembali sebelum namja itu sempat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.**_

"_**Dilarang bicara, berkomentar dan bertanya!" ucap si manis dari dalam ruangannya. Menyisakan si penguntit yang tersenyum lebar.**_

_**Kim Yesung ternyata berbakat.**_

_**Menjadi PENGUNTIT seperti dirinya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya yang bersandar pada mobil sang sepupu, saat melihat Yesung keluar bersama namja yang tadi memberikan buket bunga padanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih mondar-mandir, berusaha menekan rasa gugupnya. Sembari berpikir alasan apa yang akan ia katakan pada Yesung untuk mengajaknya kencan atau sekedar minum kopi dan sejenisnya.

"Ah, Choi Siwon'ssi!" suara itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Hyung, darimana orang itu tahu namamu? Kau mengenalnya? Atau kau ketahuan?" bisik Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum. "Memang sejak hari pertama sudah ketahuan," ucapnya.

Kyuhyun melongo. "Astaga...!"

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Choi Siwon'ssi. Mian, aku tak sempat mengucapkan selamat padamu. Selamat atas pertunanganmu."

Kyuhyun menatap sepupunya tajam. "Kau bertunangan, hyung? Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengarnya?"

Siwon menoleh. "Ah..., itu, karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan resort baru kita. Aku baru ingin mengatakannya padamu, tapi kau justru lebih tertarik pada-"

"Ah, Hyung!" Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Siwon yang dijamin akan membuatnya malu. "Kapan pestanya?"

"Em..., tidak ada pesta pertunangan. Minggu depan kami akan menikah."

"Wah, aku menantikan undangan anda, Choi Siwon'ssi."

"Ne, tentu saja, Lee Donghae'ssi. Sampaikan salamku pada Lee Ji eun. Terimakasih atas bantuannya di masa lalu."

Namja tampan itu tertawa. "Ya, adikku cukup berjasa dalam hubungan kalian kan? Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Nah, Yesungie hyung, jangan lupa menelponku, ya!"

"Tentu saja. Hati-hati menyetir!"

"Ne...!"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari punggung namja asing tadi pada Yesung.

"Ada perlu denganku?" tanya Yesung to the point.

"Ah, aku lupa. Yesungie, perkenalkan, ini sepupuku, Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Siwon sok akrab menurut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum meski sedikit kesal pada kakak sepupunya.

"Selamat malam, Kim Yesung'ssi. Masih mengingatku?"

Yesung sedikit membungkuk memberi salam. "Selamat malam. Tentu saja saya masih mengingat anda, tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, Siwonnie hyung selalu membicarakanmu."

"Si-siwonnie hyung?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Hmm, ada yang salah?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan Yesung bergantian. "Sepertinya kalian akrab?"

Yesung menoleh pada Siwon meminta penjelasan.

Si namja dimple tersenyum lebar. "Nah, Cho Kyuhyun, perkenalkan, ini calon pengantinku. Kami tidak hanya akrab. Kami akan menikah sebentar lagi. Jadi jangan berpikir untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Mengerti?"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar mendengarnya. "A-apa...? Ca-calon pengantin?"

"Benar," jawab Siwon santai.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau...," kalimat Kyuhyun terhenti. _Melakukan apa yang aku minta untuk menyelidikinya? _Lanjut hatinya.

"Kau hanya ingin mengenalnya kan?" ucap Siwon.

"I-itu..."

"Asal kau tahu, aku menjadi Stalkernya sejak kami SMA, mengikutinya bukan hal aneh lagi bagiku."

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali menghajar sepupunya yang mengerjainya. Lihatlah, dengan santainya namja Choi itu memeluk pinggang pujaan hatinya dengan sangat erat di depan matanya.

"Sudah malam. Kami duluan, ne!" pamit Siwon seraya menarik Yesung pergi.

"Ya! Choi Siwon! Serahkan surat pengunduran dirimu besok pagi!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

Siwon tertawa tergelak. "Ne, tentu saja. Aku juga tidak mau berkerja pada namja yang berpotensi menjadi sainganku!" jawab Siwon. "Aku akan mengirim undangannya padamu!"

.

**END**

.

.

"_**Kau? Mengikutiku?" Yesung menatap namja yang terlihat gugup saat dia menoleh.**_

"_**A-ani..., aku mencari..."**_

"_**Siwon oppa!"**_

_**Yesung dan Siwon menoleh.**_

"_**Aku mencari Ji Eun," ucap Siwon.**_

_**Si manis mendesah kecewa. Padahal dia sempat berharap, namja yang selama ini ia sukai juga menyukainya.**_

"_**Yesung oppa!" gadis itu tersentak saat menyadari Siwon tak sendirian. "Jadi kalian sudah berkenalan? Syukurlah! Aku lelah menjadi agen ganda. Apa kalian tidak lelah diam-diam saling menyukai?"**_

"_**A-apa?"**_

_**Yesung dan Siwon bertukar pandang dengan wajah merona.**_

"_**Aku menunggu undangan pernikahan kalian," canda Ji Eun. "Sampai besok!"**_

_**Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari adik kelasnya sekaligus sepupu Yesung, pada namja manis di sampingnya.**_

"_**I-itu..."**_

"_**Hari minggu, jam 10, kau mau kencan denganku, Choi Siwon?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah merona sempurna.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Sudah aku katakan, jangan masuk, Choi!" teriak Yesung sambil mendorong Siwon menuju pintu.**_

"_**Wae? Kau malu jika aku menemukan foto-fotoku di sini? Ternyata Ji Eun benar, kau seorang Stalker."**_

"_**K-kau juga sering menguntitku!"**_

"_**Tapi aku tidak mengambil fotomu yang bertelanjang dada kan?" tunjuk Siwon pada fotonya sendiri.**_

"_**I-itu..."**_

"_**Kalau kau mau aku bisa menunjukkan langsung padamu," bisik Siwon yang membuat Yesung merona. "Tapi nanti, setelah kita menikah," lanjutnya.**_

"_**A-apa?"**_

_**Siwon berlutut di depan Yesung dengan sebuah cincin di tangannya. "Kim Yesung, ijinkan aku selamanya menjadi satu-satunya stalker dalam hidupmu. Menikahlah denganku."**_

_**Yesung terpana. Dan menjawab tanpa berpikir lagi.**_

"_**Ne, aku juga akan menjadi satu-satunya stalkermu, sampai akhir hidupku."**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Wkakakkaka... apa iniiiiiiiihhhh? Ini melenceng dari ide awal. Karena terlalu sibuk, jadi saya lupa ide awal cerita ini. Yang jelas poinnya sedikit masuk ya? Gak apa-apa kan? #maksa._

_Dengan ini saya mau minta maaf, mungkin NARA akan telat lagi._

_Sudah seminggu temen di cabang lain sakit. Dan seperti biasa saya diminta gantiin. Perjalanan PP naik bis ternyata lumayan mengurah stamina. Jadi saya nggak sempet nulis apa-apa. Mianhae..._

_See Ya!_


End file.
